Maltese de Sade
Maltese de Sade is Fat Cat's evil French identical cousin who only appeared in the episode; Le Purrfect Crime. Like his cousin, he hates dogs, devises a plot against them, has the same enemies (the Rescue Rangers), has his own gang of idiots (a French weasel: Le Sewer and a French rat: Ratatouille), and was voiced by Jim Cummings. Role in the episode Dogs have been fleeing from an irritating sound audible only to dogs; so Monty brings the matter to the attention of the Rangers who go to Paris. As it turns out, Fat Cat's cousin, Maltese de Sade, is behind a plot to drive all dogs from Paris using a sonic weapon. The Rangers spy on him but Dale accidentally gives them away. They are captured and flushed into the sewers due to the mistakes made by Dale; the others are upset with him and Chip sends him off to go sightseeing while the others attempt to solve the case without him. While so doing, Dale is hit on the head by a falling souvenir (model of the Eiffel Tower) and rendered amnesiac. The vulnerable chipmunk is captured by Maltese de Sade and is convinced that he is "Ramdale," the feline criminal's most feared and deadly minion. He is sent to destroy the (other) Rescue Rangers. Meanwhile, the others decide to split up. Monty and Zipper go to Notre Dame while Chip and Gadget to the Louvre. Monty and Zipper encounter Maltese de Sade, who is advancing his evil scheme. Gadget and Chip have a run-in with Ramdale, who shoots at them with espresso beans. Monty and Zipper rejoin the others, having overheard details of the villain's plan, but find them in the midst of their confrontation with Ramdale. Gadget, Monty and Zipper are trapped in plaster. Dale gets another conk on the head which somehow reverses his amnesia. They make up and are friends again. Dale goes to infiltrate Maltese de Sade's organization, since the villain doesn't know that Dale is no longer brainwashed. However, because Dale does not initially bring proof that the Rangers were destroyed (as he asked him to do before sending him to destroy them), Maltese de Sade is skeptical. With the aide of Chip's hat however, Maltese de Sade is convinced and so happy that he kisses Ramdale a few times, and tells him about his plan but not the exact location where he will place the Ultrasonic Poodle Preturber. The others are unable to follow. Ramdale, Maltese de Sade, and his gang go to the Eiffel tower. Gadget deduces that this is the location where he will go. Unfortunately, Dale blows his cover and is nearly thrown from the tower, but due to Maltese de Sade insisting on showing off his plan in front of his adversary, Dale gets the chance to grab the machine and throw it off, destroying it. The other Rangers arrive and defeat Maltese de Sade and his gang, thereby saving the poodles of Paris. Trivia *Ramdale is a parody of one of Sylvester Stallone's famous characters: Rambo. *Like his cousin; Fat Cat, Maltese de Sade hates dogs and yet he was named after a dog breed known as a Maltese. Gallery Maltese_de_Sade.jpg|Maltese de Sade Le Purrfect Crime-1-.jpg|Maltese finding out that "Ramdale" has regained his memory back Category:Cats Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers characters Category:Villains Category:French characters Category:Villain Leaders Category:Foiled Characters Category:Animal Villains Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Thieves Category:Living characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Animals who live with humans